deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Titan Station Security Force
Deletion Necessary? I dunno, I feel like a deletion isn't in order but rather some intense editing. After all, the Security Officers do make impact on the story of Dead Space 2 (if only to serve as impediments to Isaac's progress). I think that if the grammar was cleaned up and facts were straightened out, then this article can become at least acceptable. In fact, I would like to dare suggest that we somehow integrate information about multiplayer with this article. Make a formal list of equipment issued to the officers and basic abilities that they utilize. 04:48, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Agreed, I suppose. Just have to make it much more... factual. I'll add a few things. Lintire 05:26, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Support : - I support this article, i know that have some grammar mistakes but we can fix up, and is a good article, and is part of dead space 2 story.Marine N.473 10:10, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Marine N.473, Support vote means you agree the article should be deleted. Just so you know. Auguststorm1945 18:04, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Oppose : - While the article is poorly written, and may need to be moved to a more suitable title, I think we should keep this article. Auguststorm1945 08:04, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : - Hey shuddup I wrote that on a whim. It's definitly much more relevant now then it was before and should be considered, however slimly, over the threshhold for being kept. Lintire : - I support this article, i know that have some grammar mistakes but we can fix up, and is a good article, and is part of dead space 2 story.Marine N.473 10:10, February 5, 2011 (UTC) : -Me too, we don't have to delete this, we can fix this. well i think no one is supporting the deletion of this page. James Jr 12:12, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sprawl Security Hey. Uh...I have a question. Are the sprawl security officers actually law enforcement officers like P-sec or are they part of a military garrison stationed on the sprawl. A reply would be appreciated. 07:23, February 26, 2011 (UTC)Hazmat. I think they're law enforcement officers because the Elite Security RIG and the Riot Security RIG says SWAT and Police on the arm. And the Security RIG says security on its left arm. Most Security RIGs says 'Security' in their names, except the Soldier RIG. --James Jr 14:06, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Titan Station Security Officers? Now I don't have DS2 so I don't know how they are referred to in-game, but wouldn't they be called after the proper name of the station? -- Reignfire 05:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) The emblem on Security RIG says Security Enforcement Titan Station James Jr 06:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I think that the weapons that they use are in fact Pulse Rifles. I actually stocked up my 10/25 inventory slots with Large Med Packs and got up close to them. While being shot at, I noticed that they looked like Pulse Rifles but with one laser. Herp Derp. 20:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Pulse Rifle Issue This shows that the weapon is in fact, a Pulse Rifle. So I changed the Trivia Section a bit. The full, big version is on the Gallery of The Sprawl Security Officers, so I would advise you to look ther for a more enhanced version and bigger version of this picture.